Maltai Sewers
Maltai Sewers is a popular farming point in the ruined city of Maltai. It is located in a chaotic area, so players that go there need to be aware of being killed or being involved in fights frequently. Mobs Maltai Sewers consist of the following mobs *Tier 3 Skeleton (Regular) *Tier 3 Skeleton (Elite) *Tier 4 Skeleton (Regular, there's NO T4 Elites) *Very rarely, a Tier 5 might come down for a small while. However, it's not often that the Tier 5 will stay long enough for you to be able to kill it, and will get pulled back to its spawnpoint. If farming here, you should be aware that higher end mobs will come down once in a while, and if your armor is low-end or your weapon isn't really up to scratch, you run a high risk of dying - Tier 4 mobs can have up to 6,000 HP and over 200 damage with a special attack. If you run into a Tier 5 and you're in lower gear, well, they can have an extremely high amount of HP, so always be aware of what you're killing and what's going to come down. Farming As said previously, Maltai Sewer is a good place to farm, and is also commonly used despite the danger of being killed by another player. Most people farm the place by walking up the small slope to a room where several mobs will spawn - the ones stated in the section above. They then pull those mobs down into the sewer passage, where they kill the mobs and have the opportunity to run if they're going to die. Don't try to stay in the room and kill the mobs there unless you're certain you're safe - because some mobs hit a surprisingly high amount of damage with very low HP. Same goes for Elites, they move really fast, have very high HP and damage, and will often explode, dealing a higher amount of damage and sometimes causing instant death. Tips/Tricks/Warnings *Don't take risks if you have low HP. For example, don't go directly into the little room where the mobs spawn, because more often than not the mobs will push you out into the main city where many, many mobs spawn. By that, I mean in the whole of Maltai there are hundreds of mobs. *There are no safe areas in the whole sewer, however if you feel you might die you can run down the staircase into the lower level of the sewer, pull the mobs into the water and run around the corner so they get pulled back. *If you see other players that you feel you can't kill, run or log out (Unless you're in combat already), because you will probably be cornered and killed quickly. If you feel you are going to die and there's no way out, run out of the cave altogether and jump into the lava so the players don't obtain your loot. *If you have FPS lag in crowded areas like Cyrennica, you will most likely lag just as bad in Maltai due to the lava and several hundred mobs that lurk there. It's your risk to take, and if you feel you could die due to that lag, don't go there unless you have company. *It's recommended to bring friends that you trust, so if you or someone else gets killed the loot can be given back to them. Category:Locations